


Always Will

by DarthSuki



Series: Suki's Artshots [6]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, artshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't as if they have all the time in the world anymore. Caught in a time of their lives where each was busy with either this or that, from tending to their personal projects to interviews and meetings and god only knew what else that came up, it really isn't a wonder that they snag and cherish each intimate moment that they're given. It's a far cry from when the two men were younger, when they were teenagers with nothing good to do but lay around, make music, and occasionally makeout. Now, as adults, they have to grab for it, work around eachother's schedules just to make sure they had more than just a few passing moments with eachother because they just so happened to be in the same place at the same time.</p><p>They made plans to stay at a hotel. Guy himself almost loathed the idea. 'It makes me feel like a cheap whore,' he had said in complaint. Of course, that was before Thomas showed him exactly what hotel they'd be spending their week of relaxation at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Will

**Author's Note:**

> [ Original Art Inspiration by Raimy](http://vengeanceslip.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

It isn’t as if they have all the time in the world anymore. Caught in a time of their lives where each was busy with either this or that, from tending to their personal projects to interviews and meetings and god only knew what else that came up, it really isn’t a wonder that they snag and cherish each intimate moment that they’re given. It’s a far cry from when the two men were younger, when they were teenagers with nothing good to do but lay around, make music, and occasionally makeout. Now, as adults, they have to grab for it, work around eachother’s scheduels just to make sure they had more than just a few passing moments with eachother because they just so happened to be in the same place at the same time.

They made plans to stay at a hotel. Guy himself almost loathed the idea. ‘It makes me feel like a cheap whore,’ he had said in complaint. Of course, that was before Thomas showed him exactly what hotel they’d be spending their week of relaxation at.

Five star, plush beds and enough room that it could have been mistaken for an apartment. But neither man is going to complain for the price, and they have more than enough saved up for their personal time together. A week of pure relaxation, laughter, kisses and love-making.

Well, it was frankly obvious which of those things were going to happen first. It begins the moment both of them walk into the door, Thomas almost pouncing on Guy and making gentle, insistant grabs for the hem of his shirt and pants.

"Missed you," He murmurs, voice low and deep. It’s husky-edged and raw to the point of pure lust, only shadowed by the insistant push of his body up against Guy-Manuel’s own against the wall. "Missed you so much, mon cheri."

His hands are everywhere, touching the other man’s hips, sides, ass, shoulders, and finally moving up so he can cup his face and hold him still for a deep and passionate kiss. It’s so fast and so hot that their teeth clack together, but neither pay it any mind once Thomas has left the gentle curves of Guy’s face and instead let his hands roam to other areas, such as the perfect curve of his partner and lover’s shapely ass.

The taller musician decides to continue when all he’s getting out of his lover is soft gasps and errant, sweet little whispers of ‘please’ and ‘Thomas’.

"Wanted you so badly, Guy," He continues with a growl, sharp and deep and oh god, Guy is in heaven. Those hands—long fingered, lanky, perfect hands—are pushing down his pants, forcing them to his knees so quickly he has to lock his arms around Thomas’ shoulders to keep from tripping backwards. Thomas helps him out of them one leg at a time, letting Guy hang there on his body as he undressed him like he was a child—it was almost lewd in itself.

But Guy’s naked in record time (at least from the waist-down). Thomas can’t even start trying to unbutton his jeans when the brunette is pulling at his collar, forcing him towards the bed.

"Hurry up," his small body rumbles with a growl. "Been waiting too long. I—I need your cock."

"Need?" Thomas teases, giving into the pressure and letting himself fall into the plush white comforters of the giant bed, with only enough time to kick off his shoes and hold his arms open so Guy can fall into them. "I never new that my dick was part of your physiological and biological necesities."

"Is is now," Guy shoots back. He sits himself just over Thomas’ hips, ass pushing down in just the perfect angle that the bulge of the frenchman’s cock pushes right into the cleft of Guy’s ass. Right there, perfectly against him that— "Oh f-fuck…" He does it again. And again. It’s little more than teasing, and Guy can almost feel a bit sadistic, doing that to himself and Thomas alike, but the mere knowledge that Thomas’ cock is right there and right up against him but in his pants almost makes the man feel like a hopeless and scrabbling teenager again.

Thomas looks up at him with an expression that is, for the most part, unreadable. His eyes are half-lidded and his lips are parted in that constant way that Guy almost wants to yell at him for if it didn’t look so endearing (and occasionally stupid). His miracle of hands are on Guy’s thighs, gentle but firm as they push into the giving flesh and push him down harder on his clothed cock.

"Mon cheri," the man hisses from below Guy. "Unless you only want the sensation of my jizz against your ass, you need to get up so I can get my jeans off." And this is just infuriating. Guy wanted Thomas dick in any shape he could get, and isn’t all that intent on pulling away for a second if it meant the sensation would stop. But he has to, seconds later, so Thomas can reach down and start undoing his fly. After all, it isn’t as if they were teenagers anymore—they could cum nearly as much as they wanted. But now, Guy knows that if he makes Thomas jizz his pants, he’s not going to get fucked for an hour at most. So with great disdain and annoyance (and maybe a little huff of a pout for good measure), he simply crosses his arms and stares down as the other man finally pulls out his cock from his boxers and undone jeans.

"Fucking finally," Guy growls, only half-filled with an annoyance as he merely grinds down on the delicious pressure of Thomas’ cock. He leans down, pressing kisses across the other man’s exposed throat.

The taller of the two moans brokenly, the tease of pressure and head down against the head of his cock is perfection and painful all at the same time. But he has to keep his thoughts together. “I just—the bags—the lube is—”

"Don’t need it."

"What?" Thomas looks up at Guy with an expression of near-horror and confusion all mixed into one. Guy doesn’t answer. At least, he doesn’t answer vocally. Instead, he sinks his body down, and Thomas is both surprised and almost overwhelmed to find himself slipping inside a wet, tight heat without an issue. Oh it’s—it’s perfect. It’s familiar and tight and before he can sense anything else at all, Thomas is grabbing at his lover’s perfect hips.

Guy himself is moaning, mouth open and eyes shut tight as the length pushes inside him. It’s filling that emptiness, that internal ache for something nobody else in the world can give him.

"P-prepared myself—" The man explains, moving down until the entirety of Thomas’ thick length is inside him. "—before I arrived. B-Before you arrived, actually. At the hotel. Had some time to myself~"

If that isn’t the hottest sound in his ears or the mental image flickering to life in his brain, Thomas isn’t sure what would be. Guy standing in the bathroom, pushing his fingers inside himself and slicking his ass up, all for Thomas. Leaning over the counter, maybe even looking at himself in the mirror while his face is red-hot and his body is bent forward. Having to bring himself to the edge, but back off time and time again, all while he waited for Thomas to get to the hotel…

"Fuck," is all his lips can form in response. "Guy, you are unbarable."

"I know," he laughs, leaning back down and kissing Thomas as his hips finally start moving against him. "But you love it."

"And I love you. Always have," Thomas growls, pushing his hips up. The sound of Guy gasping is all the reward he needs before he’s moving too, their combined movements making their hips slap together and spark with pure bliss.

"And I always will."


End file.
